Old Friends, New Enemies
by RainbowPancake
Summary: What happens when and old friend if Yu's come to visit,but will they bring new Enemies? He has a long past and the one person that he can understand is them, but they need him to stay away.
1. How it all began

**Hello everyone this is my all new story I have 5 things to say,Read,Review,Favorite,Follow,and Enjoy**

Yu was excited he was going to see a friend from long ago

*3 Years Ago*

"This is awesome", said Yu

"I knew you would have a good time sweetie"

"My first time at the beach,Wow it looks so much different from our pool"

Yu walks up to a group of Kids

"Hi I'm Yu Tendo, who are you"

"Hi I'm Nachia, that's Rye and that's Kina"

"Very nice to meet you all"

"Us too"

"Wanna go for a swim?", asked Rye.

"Sure", replied Yu

They all went for a swim but Yu went out too far

"Weee!",yelled Yu."This is so much fun"

He then heard Nachia scream"YU LOOK OUT!"

Yu looked behind him and seen a grey triangle moving towards him,I didn't know triangles could swim he thought he saw teeth and began to swim away

"Mom!Dad!"Yu cried

someone yelled shark

"YU!",his mom called."Hunny where's Yu!?"

they both looked around calling his name asking people have they seen him then saw him in the water and the shark, they both ran into the water.

Then a girl about 13 years of age saw what was happening

She grabbed a dagger and ran into the water she used the dagger to cut her thigh then swam in the opposite direction of Yu and his parents, but it was too late for his parents

The Shark smelled the blood and went for the girl she swam fast but not fast enough the shark tried to attack her but she used the dagger and tamed the shark and rode it back to the beach.

"M-mom,D-Dad", Yu struggled with his words.

The girl soon approached him."You okay kid?"

The girl hugged Yu, he looked up at her."It's ok kid I lost my folks too,you gotta name?"she asked."My name is Yu"."Well Yu I'm Ciara it's nice to meet you".

*3 Years Later*

"Well today's finally the Day we meet again"


	2. Best Friends

**this Is my second story so far I think it went good and I own nothing but the idea for this story and my Oc ,Review,Favorite, Follow, and Enjoy**

Yu was making a fuss of everything and made sure everyone was on their best behavior.

"Yu don't stress yourself, you've worked hard enough"

"No! Ciara is special and I wanna make sure everything is just right!"

"Yu, we've got this"

Yu went silent and stopped doing everything his eyes widened

"She's here!", He then ran outside to be greeted by his friend the guys followed behind.

"CeCe!"

"Yu!"

They hugged and she ruffled his hair,"Long time No see",the guys got a good look at her.

She had red eye's, red n' black hair fang-like teeth tanned skin(like Ryuga's) her hair went down to her hips she had curves and feminine features she had on a pair of Jordans (black n white) a yellow dress that hugged her body that went down to her thighs a black leather jacket and a gold Rolex.

The guys stared as she stood up.

"What's up?", Masamune asked.

She looked up,"The Sky, what bout chu?"

He looks up,"The Clouds"."True", then they both fist bumped

"Let me formally introduce myself, I'm Masamune Kadoya!"

"Nice name Masamune, the name's Ciara, don't ware it out."

"Thanks"

"No prob"

"Oh and this is Tsubasa, King,Kyouya,Hikaru,Madoka,Gingka,Hyoma, Dynamis,Dashan,Chao Xin, Chi-Yun,Mei Mei,Sophie,Wales,Julian,Selen, Aguma,Bao, Chris,Kenta, Yuki,Ryuga,and others from the world championships"

"Nice to meet ya", she said

"The pleasures all mine, might I say that you're the loveliest thing I've ever seen", Chao Xin says grabbing her hand and kissing it.

She gives everyone a 'Is this guy serious?' look.

"Sorry about him, he flirts with every girl"

"SHUT UP",yelled Yu

Everyone was quiet

Ciara looks up at the WBBA,"wow this place is big"

Masamune whispers in her ear"I know right", she giggles

Ryuga,Kyouya,and Tsubasa got her things

"No it's ok I got it", she grabbed both of her bags and headed in.

"You're strong for a little lady like yourself"

"Thanks?"

"So Ciara", Tsubasa started,"What kind of things do you like to do?"

"Well Tsubasa I like Boxing I have a friend named cherry we box together,I love motorcycles, dancing, music, the color red,I like skateboarding, drawing, playing sports, jump roping, gymnastics, Playing my guitar, and I'm kinda a Tomboy"

"That's a lot"

"Wait you're a Tomboy?"

"Yeah, why is there a problem?"

"No it's just that you don't look like the tomboy type,ya know?"

"Yeah I guess, but we'll see about that"She smirks"is there a park with a lot of space around here?"

"Yeah,why?"

"Can we go there I wanna show you guys some stuff I like to do, but I need to change first"

"Ohk sure there's a changing room down the hall to your left"

"Thanks"

The guys went upstairs while the girls waited for Ciara to get done changing

"She's pretty cute", says Nile

"Did you see her body though?", Chao Xin said biting his lip

"She seems cool to me",Replied Masamune

The guys hear Ciara yell from downstairs

"DONE"

The guys come downstairs and stare at her tomboy form

She had on black n white Nikes,A blue domo shirt,dark blue jeans,a black vest,and a black hat that said D.O.P.E. in white letters she also had a skateboard in her hand, then tossed a soccer ball to Masamune.

"Ready to go?", she asked

"Yeah", they all answered

**This is the first chapter Read,Review,Favorite,Follow, and hoped you enjoyed**


	3. The Kiss

**I got bored and decided to write another chapter Read,Review,Favorite,Follow, and Enjoy**

at the park

"So Ciara what you finna show us?"

Ciara looks around for a minute

"Ay Masamune can I see that soccer ball?"

"Yeah sure",he tosses her the ball.

"How about a game of soccer?"

Ciara kicks the ball way high up into the sky then runs over to Masamune

"Masamune gimme a boost",he picked her up and through her up like a cheerleader while the ball was in midair she kicked it and it went through a tree.

"Damn you kick hard"

"Thanks"

"That wasn't a compliment"

"So?"

Ciara saw a boy getting picked on she walks over to the bullies

"Hey!Pick on someone your own size"

"Someone like...you?"

"Yea me"

The boy tried to hit her and she kicked him where it hurts

"Mommy", the boy said softly

His friends helped him up and ran off

"Are you ok?", she asked

"Yeah, thank you Ms."

"Don't sweat it kid anyways here", she puts a bandage on his leg where a bruise was

"How did you get that?"

The guys looked at her talking to him,the boy answered"I wanted to learn how to skateboard like the others and I fell",Ciara smiled

"Well then I'll teach you"

"What?"

"I'll teach you,I can show you how to ride and maybe even a few tricks"

"Thank You so very much Pretty Lady", he hugged her.

She blushed when he called her 'Pretty Lady',"Sure kid"

"Meet me here tomorrow at 1:30 PM

"It's a deal", he said happily.

*1 hour later*

"Ha we whipped you guys in soccer"

"Yeah but we all did a great job"

"True"

"Ay Ciara me and the rest of the girls are having a sleepover,wanna come?"

"Sure, why not"

"Ok be there at 7:00 "

It was 6:30 so Ciara got ready she packed deodorant,a comb, pajamas, regular clothes, her tooth brush and toothpaste.

~ At The Sleepover~

All the girls were in their pj's

Ciara had on a black tank that showed half of her stomach,read n black plaid pajama pants,and black socks on

"So let's start with...Truth or Dare"

Ciara was about to leave when she said that

"C'mon it'll be fun"

"Fine", Ciara says

"Ok this is for Ciara, Ciara who do you think is the cutest guy?"

Ciara simply answers"No Comment".

"Please just answer it"

Ciara sighs and her cheeks turn red"Ryuga", she whispers.

"What?"

"I SAID RYUGA!"

All the girls jaw drop

"HOW DO YOU THINK THAT FREAK IS CUTE!?"

"He is not a freak, and if you don't like my opinion then it's just your problem"

"That's not what I meant"

"No I think that's exactly what you meant", Ciara got up,packed her things and left.

~ At Tsubasa's House~

She went into her room and slammed the door shut

The guys were there so they was like WTF

Ryuga called Selen on his phone

"Hello?"

"Yeah Selen it's me Ryuga"

Selen sounded nervous,"Ohhh hey Ryuga"

"So yeah why was Ciara so pissed when she got here"

"Well we were playing Truth or Dare and we asked her a question and HIKARU DID IT!"

"What was the question?"

"Who was the cutest out of all you guys"

Ryuga had the phone on speaker so everyone heard it

"Who did she say?"

"You"

The room went silent

"HOW DOES SHE THINK THAT FREAK IS CUTE!?"

"That's exactly what Hikaru said, then Ciara told her if she didn't like her opinion it's her problem"

Ryuga blushes and hangs up

The guys stare at him then at Ciara's bedroom door

Ryuga goes in there

"Ryuga get out"

"Not until we talk"

"About what?"

"About what happened at the sleepover!"

Ciara was quiet

"I know what you said, and I know what you think"

"So?", Ciara says standing up,"Just because I said you were cute doesn't mean I gotta crush on you."

"Well I think you should know, that me and the rest of the guys think you're the cutest girl, but Chao Xin thinks you're sexy."

Ciara was speechless

Ryuga finishes,"And I think so too"

Ciara blushes so red,"Ryuga...", She whispers.

She grabs him by his shoulders and kissed him

"Thank You for being honest with me Ryuga, and letting me know how you really felt"

"Well your welcome"

One thing was on his mind and that was her kiss, her soft,thick, pretty lips on his and how it tasted of Watermelon he went to sleep thinking of what happened that night he can't believe he liked it but he got kissed by a really hot girl which was weird Ryuga Kishatu had a crush


	4. Darkness

**Hi everybody, this is another chapter and as I say everyday, Read,Review, Favorite, Follow, and Enjoy**

~2 weeks later~

The guys were going to the beach

"CIARA C'MON!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming"

Ciara walked downstairs in an orange bikini black converse and Raybands plus her belly piercing

"Whaddya' lookin at?"

"Nothing!", answered the guys

~5 minutes later~

The guys finally made it to the beach

"Awesome we're here"

They spent the whole day surfing, laughing, swimming,dancing, and Making sandcastles.

"Ay Ciara, wanna dance?"

"Sure", Masamune and Ciara were dancing, she was swaying her hips to the beat

Three guys walked up to them

"Sup cutie", one of them said she ignored him

"Why don't you come hang with us?"

"No thanks."

"C'mon just one dance", he said turning Ciara around so her back was on his chest

"Come play with me", he said kissing her neck,"Ay leave her alone, she was dancing with me!"

The boys friends stepped up to Masamune,; Just lay off, What boss wants he gets, and it seems to me like he wants this girl."

Ciara gets angry and elbowed the boy in his stomach grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder.

He screamed in pain,"I'm sorry, I'm Sorry", he cried

Ciara twist his arm,"Don't only apologize to me apologize to Masamune"

"We're so sorry Masamune, now please let him go", Ciara did as told and released the boy and they ran off.

"Wow you know how to whoop ass when you need to"

"I know"

They went back to the guys

"Back so soon?"

"Well we ran into some trouble, but it's all taken cared of now"

Ciara and Masamune smiled and fistbumped

They lit a fire and started a BBQ,and sat in a circle

"What we gonna do now?", asked Yu.

"Maybe we could play truth or dare"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", screamed Ciara

"Don't you remember last time we played that we pissed Ciara off,I don't even know how she became calm again"

Ciara remembered why she became calm and sighed

"Fine", she answered with a angry voice.

"Ok this is for all the guys, What do you think of Ciara?"

"She's pretty got a nice body long hair, and that's pretty much it"

"Really?"

All the guys nod their heads, except Ryuga

"Oh and she's Sexy"

"So you mean to tell me that's all you think of her?"

"Yeah", they all answered

"So you guys only like me for my body and how I look?"

"I can't believe you guys, you didn't even say one thing about my personality","Just leave me alone", she said hurt and angry.

She ran off as fast as she could to Tsubasa's House into her room and locked the door.

She lied on the bed lookin at some pictures and fell asleep

~ At the Beach~

There was an awkward silence, Ryuga was mumbling stuff under his breath

"What did you say, Ryuga?"

"Smart,strong,a good friend to us all, she's talented..."

"Who Ciara?"

He nods,"But you guys just focused on her body, it sounded like you guys only liked her because of that, but that's not the whole reason of why I like her", he soon got up and left.

Everyone was silent after that

"It's not are fault she's hot and we're boys, what did you expect would happen?", Chao Xin said

Ryuga turned around and attacked him punching him in his face, the guys tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't, finally he got tired and stopped

He was breathing hard his heart was racing,he got up without a word and left.

"Hey guys, It's 11:00 now, let's go home"

They all went home

~ At Tsubasa's Place~

Tsubasa drops Yu in his bed, then went to bed.

They all were asleep

A male figure goes into Ciara's bedroom and place a Heart-shaped Ruby necklace and it started glowing,"Sweet Dreams my dear child".

Ciara smiled in her sleep

*8 hours later*

Tsubasa and Yu woke up to the smell of food, Yu ran downstairs.

"Hey Tsubasa what you coo-", he stopped when he saw Ciara cooking sausage eggs pancakes omelets,grits, oatmeal, ham, and BACON!

"Good Morning, Yu"

Tsubasa came downstairs and saw all the food

"Whoa", he said stunned

He looked at Ciara as he and Yu sat down at the dining room table

"Good Morning Tsubasa" , she said giving them a plate of food.

"Good Morning,umm what's all this supposed to be?"

"Well I woke up and was hungry so I cooked breakfast for all of us"

"We are Thankful to you Ciara, right Yu?"

Yu was too busy eating his pancakes to even answer his mouth was full

The phone started to ring and Ciara answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey Ciara, can I come over so we can talk?"

"Umm...Sure?"

"Ok see you then"

*5 minutes later*

Someone rung the doorbell,Yu answered the door and saw Masamune,and let him in.

"Mmmm what smells so good in here?"

"Ciara cooked us breakfast.", answered Yu

"Can I have some?"

Ciara popped out of no where,"Sure Masamune".

She gave him a plate of food and he ate all of it

"Damn you can cook!"

"I know right", she replied smiling,"Now what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well I'm off to work", said Tsubasa

"Bye I'll bring you lunch, have a great day at work"

He soon left.

"Well when you left the beach, Ryuga was saying how you're a great friend, smart, strong,talented, and stuff like that"

Ciara blushes

"And Chao Xin said it wasn't their fault that you're hot", Yu added

Ciara cheeks turned red from anger

"Then Ryuga started beating his face in, we tried to stop him, but he just kept punching"

Ciara smiles,"I can't believe he did that...for me"

"And Ryuga's right, everything he said"

"Awww", she hugs Masamune

She ran upstairs and got Dressed in a red leather jacket that reached her ribs,a brown short-sleeved shirt that showed her stomach,Dark blue jeans,and Black ankle boots with heels.

"Wow you look good"

"Thank You"

Ciara got Yu dressed and got onto her motorcycle and went to the B-Pit with Masamune.

~Inside the B-Pit~

Ryuga,Madoka,Gingka,Kenta,King,and others that were at the beach were there

They stepped in and The guys ran up to Ciara and apologized

"It's ok guys,really"

"Good I thought you hated us"

"Why would I ever hate you?"she said sarcastically

They all smiled

Ryuga was leaning up against the wall with his eye's closed

"Ryuga can I talk to you?"

He opened his eyes and went outside with Ciara

"Well?", he said

"Yeah umm it's about You and Chao Xin"

Ryuga looks at Ciara with blazing eyes

"So I guessed they told you about last night"

Ciara nods

"Just because of what I said doesn't mean I have a crush on you", he said

"I know that dummy",she punched his arm

Her necklace started to glow bright red then it turned black with a purple aura

"WHAT THE HELL!"

A big ball of black smoke appeared out from the necklace and went inside her Body

She fell to her knees and coughed up blood Ryuga held her in his arms as the necklace turned red again and stopped glowing.

"Ryuga", she struggled to say his name,"The dark power is inside me", she said softly.

Anger shown in his eyes

He thought to himself,will she ever be the same,I mean the Dark Power.

He froze he knew there was a Dark Power it was the same with L-Drago

"GINGKA!", He yelled

The guys came rushing out and saw Ciara they placed her on the couch

*5 hours Later*

Ciara actually started to feel better and explained to the guys why the Dark Power was inside her

"My Family Died when I was a Kid, and I hated the sick bastard that killed them only me and my little sister survived but we separated,I knew exactly what the man looked like,all I dreamt about was his face,how he would pay the hatred built up inside my Day I saw him again all those emotions built up again and hit me all at once,and The Darkness was born"

Everyone stares at her

"This necklace must've contained the hatred I had before,this necklace..."

"What about it?"

"It was my Mother's"

The room grew silent as Ciara went on

"I was little when it all happened,just a little girl,I was too small for all that power to be inside me so it sealed itself away I guess inside the Necklace"

"How did you find that thing"

"I don't Know,I woke up with it on"

"No one should have to go what I've been through!",shouted Ryuga

"It's ok,im ok"

"But what if you end up like me!"

Ciara gasped

"Ryuga stop it!.You're scaring her!"

"But just because there's Dark Power it doesn't mean that there isn't light"

A light aura surrounds Ciara's body for a minute then fades.

"Well I think we should tell Ryo about this"

"Yeah"

They then left off to the WBBA

**was it good I hope so aww Ryuga doesn't like her or was he hiding his true feelings find out next chapter Read,Review,Favorite,Favorite,And hoped you Enjoyed**

**Ps:Which couple do you think is cuter RyugaxCiara or MasamunexCiara bro I feel like Twilight right now**


	5. DO DA BROFIST!

**Hi everybody I'm back with an all new chapter!Read,Review, Favorite, Follow,and Enjoy**

~ At the WBBA~

The guys ran into Ryo's office where he was having a meeting with Tsubasa and Hikaru

"Ciara...Power...Dark...bad",a panting Gingka said

"Slow down Gingka",a calm Tsubasa says,"Now what's this I hear about a Dark Power involving Ciara?"

"Ciara has a Dark Power inside her Body,almost like Ryuga's, born from hatred and other b.s. like that"

Ciara kept her head down feeling ashamed

"Well I think we should keep her away from you all",Ryo says standing up

"What!?", everyone says, more like shouts

"He's right,what if it attacks when you guys are around me?"

Hikaru was shivering,"And even Hikaru is scared, still traumatized", says Ciara

Everyone looks at Hikaru

"NO!", yelled Yu, he ran up and hugged Ciara tight,"I just got her back,I don't want to lose her yet", he said looking up at her with tears in his eyes

"Yu, it's for your safety, it'll be just for a while", Ciara says trying to calm him down

Tithi and Kenta joined in the hug

"You're are friend to", says Kenta

"And we'll miss you",said Tithi

"Guys I understand how you feel,but-", she stopped cold

"Ciara what is it?", Tsubasa said placing a hand on her shoulder

"I-it's nothing", she said shaking her head moving away from them

"I'd best be on my way", she says opening the window on the floor they're on

Everyone got their byes to Ciara while Ryuga stood there without a word

"Wait!", shouted Ryuga while grabbing Ciara's hand pulling her to face him

He hugged her running his fingers through her hair,"Don't go",he said,his voice filled with sadness

Everyone was surprised at his actions especially Ciara

"Wha?"

"It'll be ok, we'll get through this one way or another"

"We're going to run some test and see how strong this Dark Power really is",Ryo sighed

Ciara nodded and left to some other room with Ryo and the guys

~In some room in the WBBA~

Ciara was behind this glass hooked up to some wires,while the other's were on the other side

"Ok Ciara we're going to give you a little shock,you ready?"

She held her thumb up letting them know it was ok

"OK!Do it now!"

A man in a lab coat flipped a switch

Ciara screamed in pain,her hair flew up,her eyes glowing red and things began to float in air.A chair flew up and hit a wall,followed by a table.

"STOP IT! You're hurting her",shouted Yu

She screamed louder as the screen began to crack

Hikaru got scared and clenched on to Tsubasa

A black Dragon with glowing red eye's like Ciara's flew out her necklace and started flying around the room breaking things

"OK!Stop Now",Ordered Ryo

The man turned off the switch

The Dragon entered the necklace,knocking Ciara into the wall

She hit the floor,her body bruised,coughing up blood,gasping for air

The guys ran up to her

"Ciara, Ciara are you okay?", Kyouya said as he shook her

Ryuga got angry and grabbed Ryo by his shirt and lifted him up into the air

"You're gonna pay for this Hagane",he threw him into the wall,as he turned around to look at Ciara,he let go and ran over to her

He grabbed her in his arms as her eyes slowly closed

"Wake up!",he said shaking her

Her body was covered in sweat,trying to grasp the air she needed to breathe

"Don't worry she's not dead",said Ryo straightening his tie

Ryuga tried to hide the fact that he was upset,"You're so dead Hagane!"he said before running out the WBBA

Yu touched her necklace as a tear rolled off his cheek and hit the necklace

It turned white and started glowing,a white aura surrounded her body,as she started floating.

A White Dragon flew out the necklace and spiraled around bruises began to fade as she regained health her eye's opened they were purple, glowing purple, like the White Dragon's

"Whoa", said Yu as he and the guys stepped back

The Dragon disappeared as Ciara stopped floating and landed on the ground

"Looks like the Dark Power isn't so bad as we thought it was", Ciara says smirking

"There is light",said Ryo calmly

The guys approached her to see if she was ok

"Are you hurt!?"

"What was those things"

"I hope they don't come back"

Ciara paid no mind to the guys as she stared at the opened window

"Ciara?"

She walked over to the window,looked back at the guys,smiled, then jumped out the window

The guys jaw dropped

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD!"

They ran over to the window and saw Ciara swinging on powerlines jumping from roof to roof

"Thank God",they all sighed

"And people say Ryuga's crazy"

They all sweatdropped

"We should go find her and do some more test", said Ryo

They all gave him the look O.o

"Or maybe not"

"Yeah", they all nodded

"Well let's find her...BUT NO MORE TEST!"

"Ok ok"

"Ryuga ill kick his ass if he does", mumbled Kenta

"True and since when did you curse?"

"Since when didn't I curse?"

"Nevermind then, let's go!"

~ Somewhere in Metal City~

"Ok gang let's split up"

"Well that was a Scooby Doo moment"

"Whatever, meet back here in 1 hour"

*30 minutes later*

Yu,Tithi, and Kenta wondered far out Metal City

"Hey! What's that light over there?"

"I don't know, but let's go see what it is"

"It looks like the same light that White Dragon made"

They ran over to the white light and saw a cave, as they peeked inside they saw Ciara

"Yay!", Yu screamed running inside making it echo as Ciara turned around

"What are you doing here!?", asked Ciara

"No,what are **you** doing here?"

The ground began to shake as they heard a voice

"I TOLD YOU TO COME ALONE!", the voice sounded angry

Pieces of cave began to fall down

Ciara's necklace started glowing and her hands also

A piece of rock came crashing down

Yu screamed and Ciara made a forcefield around them, protecting them

"How are you doing that?"

"I don't know!"

"Well keep it up!"

More rock began to fall and the forcefield became weaker

Yu screamed so loud the guys heard and they came 5 minutes later

The forcefield was still up

"How is she doing that?"

They all shrugged

A big piece of rock hit the forcefield causing it to break

She quickly grabbed Yu and her feet started to glow,as she ran at the speed of light

"How...did...that...just"

"I don't know"

She stopped and went over to the guys

"You can make forcefields and have super speed! Where are you from,KRYPTON!?"

"I don't know how I did it, it happened cuz I was scared so it just popped up, and I am **NOT ** from Krypton", she said smacking Gingka upside the head

"Well there has to be a reason let's head back to the WBBA"

"HELL YEA it's been a long ass day!"

"I know right", they bro fisted

**Bro was this a good chapter? If not tell me so, same for if it was I say everyday Rea- you know what I don't even feel like saying it...Well bye peeps**


	6. Past n Present

**Hiya everybody I'm back with an all new chapter of Old Friends,New Enemies R&R F&F my little readers Enjoy !Also may I pretty pretty please with a cheese babies on top have more reviews?Please n Thank you**

* * *

~At the WBBA~

"Well I don't think we should need anymore test,just take it easy though",said Ryo

"Ya sure?",questioned Ciara

He smiled at her,"Yes I'm sure"

Everyone sighed,"That's a relief"

"But-",Ryo said getting cut off by Gingka

"This is gonna be bad",Everyone was looking at Gingka

"What did I do?",he said holding his hands up in defense

Kyouya looked at him shaking his head

"But I do need to ask a few questions",said Ryo

"Sure",answered Ciara

"Ok how exactly did your family...die"

The room went silent as Ciara remembered

*13 years ago*

"Happy Birthday to you,Happy birthday dear,Happy birthday to you",Ciara heard her family sing

"Okay Ciara,which present you wanna open first?"

Ciara looked around,"Can I open Jase's present first?"

"Sure",said her mother

"Yea little sis open it"

Ciara opened her brothers gift and pulled out a stuffed Black Dragon

"Aww thanks big bro",she hugged her bro tightly

"Aye don't get all mushy on me",he said pushing her away

Ciara's mother and stepfather smiled at the two

"Ciara why don't you open CeCelia's present"

CeCelia,Ciara's 1yr old sister

"Ok mommy",she grabbed the present from her sister,"Thank you CeCelia",she kissed her cheek

She opened the present and found a ball inside,CeCelia's favorite ball

"CeCelia it's your favorite ball",she looked at her sister with watery eyes

"Thank you so much CeCelia",she said picking her up and hugging her

CeCelia rested her head on Ciara's shoulder,"You welcome big swis"

"Awww",her mother said

Ciara actually cried at what CeCelia said

"Ok sweetie now open are present"

She wiped her tears and grabbed the present,"Thank You"

She opened the present and it contained a ruby heart-shaped necklace

Ciara looked at her mother

"Shiny pretty thingy",said CeCelia

"Yes CeCelia very shiny and pretty",said her mother

"See now Ciara you understand how I'm not your biological father,right?"

"Yes",said Ciara

"Well your father gave this to your mother the night they made you"

"Made me?"

He nodded,"It was a gift to her and now it's yours,turn around",he said

Ciara turned around and gave him the necklace

He put the necklace on Ciara and clipped it together,she spun around to face him as the necklace glowed for a half second which he saw

"How do you like it?"

She looked down at it then looked up with a smile,"I love it",the three year old girl said hugging him

"Well it's time to eat some cake"

"YAY!",shouted the three children

Ciara n her brother were sitting down eating cake until...

"Ya know Ciara the only thing that makes your birthday worthwhile is the cake"

"Shut up egg head"

"Make me princess",he said flicking her birthday crown off her head

"Okay then",she said picking up a piece of cake and throwing it in his face

"Oh it's on",he said licking the icing off his face

He grabbed a piece of cake and threw it at her,but he missed and it hit their father

He laughed and started throwing cake,"CAKE WAR!",shouted Ciara

All three were throwing cake wildly while the CeCelia started eating all the ammo

Jase threw a piece of cake and it hit their mother's face

The room grew silent

"Oops",said a scared Jase

"Uh-oh"

She wiped the cake off her face,then smiled and cake started to fly

Everyone had an all out cake war

*3 in the morning*

Everyone and Everything was cleaned up

Everyone was asleep until Ciara heard her mother scream

She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed and went to see what was going on

She creeped out into the hall and saw blood everywhere,and her father's body on the floor faced down

"Daddy,Daddy!?",she said as she flipped him over only to see that he was dead

Tears filled up in her eyes as she heard another scream

"Mommy!?",she said and peeked inside her mother's room

Her eyes widened as she saw her mother on the floor as a man pointed a gun at her,her mother looked at Ciara then back at the man,all Ciara heard were gunshots,she ran to CeCelia's room and took her out the crib then went to Jase's room

"Jase,Jase wake up",she shook him

"Huh,what is it it's 3:12 AM"

"We gotta go"

"What do you mean we gotta go?"

She explained to him what she saw

"You sure it wasn't a nightmare?"

She yanked him out the bed and creeked the door so he could see their father's body,atleast they did before it got dragged away

"Holy bleep"

"See,I told you,what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know"

"I'm scared"

"Don't be,I'll be right back",he said heading towards the door

"No!Don't go",she said grabbing his hand keeping her voice low

"Don't worry I'll be fine"

"But what if you get hurt?"

"Listen up kid,I'm your big bro and now that dad's gone I'm the man of the house and it's my job to protect you",he said,his eyes blazing

She looked down then up,"Ok but be careful"

He nodded,"I will",he said leaving the room

She heard him scream a few seconds later and peeked out the door to see him fall to his feet the man with the gun stood over him he turned to see the door cracked open he looked at Ciara

She gasped as he came walking up she slammed the door shut and locked it

"C'mon CeCelia we gotta go",she said opening the window

She grabbed her sister and jumped out the window,just then did the door fly open,the man saw the opened window and looked out and saw nothing

"Okay CeCelia let's get moving",she said running down the street

She stopped and thought,"He saw me and I saw him,he's gonna look for me,but he doesn't know about Cecelia"

She remembered the adoption center a few blocks away from their house and ran there

"Okay CeCelia,we'll meet up again...one day",she said setting her on the steps of the adoption center,rung the doorbell,and ran to a bush and watched from afar

until a pale women with green eyes came out and saw CeCelia,picked her up,looked around,then went inside

A small smile made it's way to Ciara's face,"One day I shall get revenge,and the Shikotsu's shall be reunited"

*13 yrs later*

Ciara sighed and told them the story without shedding a tear

"E-excuse me,did you say Shikotsu?"

"Yeah,what up?"

Kyouya was leaning on a nearby wall and stood straight,"You're one of the missing Shikotsu girls"

"What?"

Madoka went on the internet and searched up Shikotsu,"Look",she said handing Ciara the computer

Ciara read,"The Shikotsu's,family of five,Three bodies found,two dead,one survivor,but the Shikotsu sisters are missing,Detroit police department says they will do their best in finding the girls and the murderer",she finished

"If two are dead,then who survived?",asked Ciara

"I'm on it",Madoka said scrolling down the page

"Someone named Jase Shikotsu",she said looking up at Ciara

"Thanks Madoka",Ciara said with joy

"Ok next question,when did you first experience the Darkness?"

~ 9 yrs ago~

Ciara was walking down a street and saw a man walking out a drug store

"He looks familiar, he kinda looks like..."

A black Dragon flew out of Ciara's body and wrapped around him lifting him into the air and brought him closer so they could look into each others eyes

"W-who are you"

"Look at my face, look at it deeply, look at my nose, look at my eyes, you might not remember me, but I sure as HELL remember you

It took him a while to figure it out

"Y-you're the missing Shikotsu girl, the black haired one with the red streaks"

Ciara smirked,"You took my family away from me, everything that was important to me, now I will take all that is important to you"

"Please have mercy on me, I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it,also..."

He looked up at her

She finished her previous sentence,"SHOW NO MERCY"

A big flash of light came and the man disappeared his scream is all that was heard

Ciara dropped to her knees her eyes were glowing red they finally stopped the Darkness Left her body and went into the necklace, she took the necklace off and ran, ran as fast as she could and wouldn't stop running

~9 yrs later~

She finally answered his question,"When I was Seven about nine years ago"

"I see,what exactly happened when the power happened?"

"A black dragon,the same black dragon from earlier flew out of me and attacked the man,I turned into a monster I was too young,too small,so much hatred should not be in a little girl seven years of age"

"I understand,you said your brother uhh Jase is his name?"

Ciara nodded

"Well you said he gave you a stuffed black Dragon,was it like the one containing the Darkness?"

"Yes",she said nodding

"OK LET'S SKIP ALL THAT B.S. AND HAVE SOME FUN"

Ciara smiled,"Yea I feel like getting some ice cream"

"Yea let's go!"

"And after can we go to bey park?",said Yu jumping up and down

Ciara smirked,"Sure Yu"

"Yay,c'mon everybody"

They all left and had a wonderful time

*Many of Beyblading hours later*

The guys were at Tsubasa's house and Ciara n Benkei was rapping about food

"Ham n Cheese n Mac n Cheese Collard Greens n String Beans Hamhocks n Pork chops"

"Pixie Sticks n Carmel Twix Eating Chips n Drinking Brisk"

"Onion Rings n Wing Dings and A bagel wit Cream Cheese"

They both laughed

"Aye Ciara,since when can you rap?"

"Rap about food,at that"

"I dunno?"

"Ciara!",Hikaru yelled from upstairs,"Some boy is on the phone for you!"

"What's his name!?", Ciara asked

"Reese and this other boy named Trix!"

Ciara ran upstairs

"I wonder what was that all about"

"Probably Ciara's lover boy",Kenta said making kissy faces

"Speaking of Ciara's lover boy, have you guys seen Ryuga lately?"

"No", they all answered

Ryuga walked in,"Hey guys, how's it been?"

They all jumped

"WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE!"

"A few secs ago, how's Ciara?"

"She's doing great!"

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs talking on the phone to her lover"

"Lover? I've been gone for a day!"

"A lot can happen in a day"

Ciara came downstairs

"I DO NOT HAVE A LOVER BOY!Oh and hey Ryuga"

"Then who was dat on the phone?"

"My childhood friends"

"Oh my bad"

Ciara rolled her eyes,"I invited them over to meet you guys"

"Say wha?", said Ryuga

"Well I wanted you guys to meet them"

They all heard a knock at the door

"That must be them now", she went over to the door and opened it and two boys came out

One which was Reese had a Mohawk(kinda like that bird off of Rio xD) which was black and the top was blonde, he had greenish grey eyes,and had light skin(like Masamune's) he was wearing a white shirt with a leather jacket, black jeans, with a chain,and black n white shoes

The other which was Trix(his real name is Jason) Had tan skin(like Kyouya), big Brown eyes,a shaved head, he had on a blue shirt with a vest, blue bleached jeans, with a chain,and blue n Orange adidas

"Trix n Reeses!"

"CeCe!"

They bro hugged

"Hey we got you something", Reese says pulling out a bouquet of flowers

"Awww thanks guys"

They each got on one side of her and kissed her cheeks

"Well that's atleast what we can do for are fav girl"

Ciara poked them in the stomach,"Wow you guys got those six picks y'all wanted,aye?"

"I see you noticed"

"Mmhhmm,oh yea guys this is Reese and Jason, Reese and Jason these are the guys"

Reese approached the girls," very nice to meet you lovely ladies"

The girls practically melted

"Looks like Chao Xin gotta new friend"

"Or a new rival", said Ryuga

"True"

"So Jason where ya from?"

"You can call me Trix if you want and me n Ciara are from Detroit,MI and Reese is from Los Angeles"

"You all are from America?"

"Yea pretty much"

"Oh that's what's up"

Trix looked Ciara up n Down,"Since when did you start wearing dresses?"

"I dunno I just started wearing dresses"

"Ok if you say so,what are you planning to do for your birthday?"

"Oh yea I forgot about that, what's today?"

"July 24, you got two more days"

"Well I better figure something out then"

"How about a big party at the WBBA?"

"Ok sure let's ask Ryo"

"Let's go then gurl"

* * *

**Was this a good chapter? Like I said before can I please have more reviews I would really appreciate you just read so Review, Favorite, Follow,and I hope you Enjoyed**


	7. OH LAWD

**Sup my Fanfiction peeps How you doing?Well here's an all new chapter of Old Friends, New Enemies. Please as I say everyday please please please with cheese babies on top can I have more reviews pleeeeeaaassseee!If you do review please let me know how I'm doing and please let me know if you have more inspiration I need inspiration . I'll give you a cookie (::)**

**Also a special Thanks to XxDragonBreathxx I've been reading their work and they have potential but needs support. Readers support young authors of Fanfiction. They're writing these stories for you to read**

**Thank you xxDragonBreathxx for reviewing my story**

**I DO NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE I ONLY OWN MY ON AND THE IDEAL FOR THIS STORY**

**On wit teh storeh**

* * *

**"**Guys I'm not so sure if I want a party "

" Well you're going to get one "

" Why don't you want one? "

"Well I normally don't celebrate my birthday "

" Well now you do "

" But what if I don't want one "

" Well you're going to get one "

"You're forcing her to have a party so yall greedy asses can get cake !"

" Ugh I'm going to my room "

Ciara left to her room

" Ok so guys what do you think we should give Ciara for her birthday? "

" Let's ask Jason and Reese, they know her a lot more than we do "

~**With Reese and Jason ~**

" Hey guys what do you think we should give Ciara for her birthday? "

" Well she likes music alot "

" Ok then, what are you giving her? "

Reese and Jason looked at each other then back at the guys, " Are presence "

Face Palm

" What fucking kind of gift is that! ?"

" I'm not sure if that exactly is a gift "

" She doesn't even want a party, What in the world of blue hell makes you think she wants a gift? "

They all went silent

" Ha hit you with dat quickie "

" Oooo hush mode "

" Whatever, I wonder what Ryuga will get her? "

" He's probably at the mall by now "

Ryuga walked in

" Sup guys "

" STOP FUCKING SCARING US "

" Dafuq? Anyways who wants to see what I got Ciara? "

Everyone jumped up,"Meeeeeeee!"

" Ok, ok don't get your panties in a bunch "

" Lol panties in a bunch "

Ryuga shook his head, " Have you no shame? "

" Nope "

" Lemme see what you got her "

Ryuga opened a black box and pulled out a gold bracelet with ruby jewels in it

" Woah, where in the Helios did you get the money to buy...THAT "

" I save my money for somethings special "

" Or someone special "

That made Ryuga blush

" Shut up Hagane "

" That's so thoughtful of you Ryuga "

" I hope she'll like it "

"Trust me she will "

Yu came downstairs with his normal outfit but he had on a Red and black snap back wearing it backwards

" Hey guys where's Ciara, I wanna give her, her birthday present early "

" She's upstairs in her room "

" What exactly did you get her? "

He showed them the hat

" That's what you're going to give her? "

He nodded

" Yu, maybe you should get her something more thoughtful "

" It is thoughtful, Ciara wore this the day after we met, that's the day we truly became friends "

He pulled out a picture of Ciara and him

They were asleep, Yu was laying down on her chest and she was holding him . She had on the Red and Black snap back wearing it backwards, red cargo shorts,and a Black and Red tank had on Green shorts, a yellow tank with a Libra on it, and dark green skater shoes

" Awwwwww "

" We spent that whole day together, so we were exhausted, I'll remember it forever "

He put the picture back in his pocket

" Have you guys ever noticed I wear a locket? "

" Nope, we ain't know "

He opened the locket and on one side a picture of Ciara and on the other a picture of him

"This is my Goodluck charm"

" Well Ryuga and Yu have great gifts "

" What about us "

" Oh yea I forgot to mention, I invited Kakeru and Ryuto to the party, they should be arriving right about..."

The doorbell rang

" Now "

Yu went over to the door and opened it

" Sup people's "

" Hey guys what's happening"

" Hey Kakeru, Ryuto how you doing? "

"Ciara can you come down here! "

" We're doing fine "

Ciara came downstairs

"What?"

"Ciara,this is Ryuto and Kakeru"

"Nice to meet ya"

"Same goes to you"

"For a second I thought Kyoya and Ryuga shrunk", Ciara said sarcastically

"Ha ha, very funny"

"What? They're like Mini versions of you guys"

"Hey! We're not mini!"

"You're not big either", Ryuga said with a smirk while he fist bumped Kyoya

Ryuto whispered in Kakeru's ear

"So Ciara I understand that you must be an awesome person, from what Yu told me"

"I know I'm awesome don't question it, just deal with it"

"Ha wanna hang out? "

"Sure"

Her and the two left out

"Bro Ryuga,your little bro asked yo girl out, Epic fail"

"What a shame"

"Shut up Hagane, you had Kenta ask Madoka would she go out with you"

~**Many hours later~**

"So Ciara what's your favorite song? "

"I have two favorite songs Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert and Try by P!nk"

"You like that song too?", said Ryuto

**A/N:(Ok so I've learned that AMV'S have really cool songs. I watched a AMV of Ryuto and I liked the song very much)**

"Yeah, I know that song by heart"

"Me too"

"Why don't we have a karaoke night?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Why not?"

"Cuz Aguma sucks at singing"

"He sounds like a cow giving birth to Benkei"

"So that's where that sound was coming from"

"I'm a good rapper but such at singing

Yu went upstairs then came back down with a Axe - shaped guitar

"Here you go CeCe"

"Thanks Yu", she takes her guitar from him

"Kakeru you know how to play the drums, right?"

"Yea"

Yu went back upstairs and(with the help of Benkei) came back down with a whole drum set

"We need a Mic too"

"Oh yea", Yu ran upstairs then back down with a Mic

"Ok we're gonna do Whataya Want From Me"

Ciara and Kakeru started making the beat to the song and Ryuto sang

**Hey, slow it down  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Yeah I'm afraid  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?**

**There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
Oh, once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are  
So whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?**

**Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me?Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?Whataya want from me?**

**Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)  
That baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
(nothing wrong with you)  
It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)  
But thank you for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly  
(it perfectly)**

**There might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life**

**Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)**

**Just don't give up on me  
(uuuuuuh) I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down**

**(So I) just don't give up  
I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in,  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up (It messed me up)  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me**

**Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe(second to breathe)  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me?  
(whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me?  
(whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me?**

**"**Wow little Bro your voice has gotten better"

"Yea you're an amazing singer Ryuto"

"Thanks if i do say so myself"

Ryuga rolled his eyes

"And Kakeru you're awesome at the drums"

"Thanks CeCe, you're great at the guitar, you play acoustic?"

"Yeah"

"Why don't we all hang out tomorrow"

"Sure that'll be awesome"

"Ok bye guys"

"Bye"

Kakeru and Kyoya left

"Hey Ryuto, Ryuaga, wanna stay over"

"Sure Yu, how about it big bro"

"Ciara cooks us breakfast"

"Sure why not"

"Where is Ciara?"

"Probably in the shower"

"You guys can ask Ciara for some of her boxers or Tsubasa"

"I'll ask Tsubasa"

"I'll ask Ciara"

~**In the bathroom~**

Ciara was looking at herself in the mirror but she wasn't dressed, she was looking at a black dragon forming on her back

Ryuto walked in and saw her, his jaw dropped as his cheeks turned red

She grabbed makeup and began putting it on her back, once the dragon was covered she started getting dressed

She had on a Her Red and White Bra and Her Red and White boxers (yes she did have underwear on)

She looked in the mirror one last time and sighed

"Maybe I should take it down"

She took a tie our of her hair, it was supposed to keep her hair up since it was too long,the hair almost hit the floor

"She's like repunzel"

Ciara knew Ryuto was there she just didn't care, she has dog-dog like instincts like smell and hearing

"Ryuto, I know you're there"

He walked in

"H-how did you know?"

"I heard you"

"O-oh"

"Don't act all freaked out you only saw me naked you didn't even see my feminine areas"

He turned red

"Uhm can I borrow a pair of your boxers?"

"Sure"

She went into her room and gave him a pair

"Thanks"

He ran downstairs as fast as he could

"Ryuga"

"What?"

"I saw Ciara naked"

"Just go to sleep, don't worry about it"

Ryuto went to sleep while Ryuga was still thinking

"That lucky bastard"

* * *

**Was it good? Was it bad? Either way tell me in the reviews! R&R anyways later after this story I shall make a sequel I WILL need OC' S the story can't be made unless with OC's I forgot to mention this earlier.**

**If you are thinking about it then I'll let you know on the last chapter of this story when I make the sequel**

**Forms on my profile**

**RainbowPancake, Out**


	8. GoodBye

**WAAAZZZAAAAP My readers. Ok so yea this is the story's last chapter I will make a sequel later in the process.R&R readers! Anyone know how to do the Nae Nae?My friend Carlito be like,"Crank dat Nae".He's so weird. Lol on wit ta storeh!**

**Oh and xxDragonBreathxx you're very welcome**

* * *

"Ciara can we talk about last night?"

"Sure I don't see what's to talk about"

"Last night I saw-"

"You ain't see shit"

"That black dragon, what is it?"

"It's a mark I've gotten a got a little while ago, ever since I was seven"

"A mark?From what? "

"Well Draco was the name of a Dragon long ago"

Ciara began to tell him a story

"Draco was a demonic dragon that lived inside of humans"

"What do you mean 'live'?"

"He would make his way into a person's soul and use their body for his personal use"

"Oh, continue"

"He was a dangerous fearsome dragon,but one day he fell in love with a human maiden"

"Doesn't seem so bad"

"Well they both had a child together, when villagers found out they gathered their men and sey off to kill Draco and the baby"

"That's a bit harsh"

"Draco defended his mate and their child, therefore losing his life"

"That's so bold"

"However what they didn't know is that the human was a priests and she used some sort of Blood Magic to seal the Demonic soul of Draco in their soul, and once he grew he got revenge for the death of his father"

"Wow"

"So one day a man named Hitori Hirukikotsu sealed Draco's soul away, and his soul swore revenge"

"What does this have to do with you"

"Well later after this mark first appeared, I found out the truth of my family's death, Draco was released and looking for power to get revenge, he killed my family to gain that power"

"How?"

"Demonic power runs on two things Killing and Hatred"

"Why you're family?"

"Are family was stuck together, with a strong bond, something he never had it was jealousy he felt towards are family"

"Draco killed my family"

"But a man killed your family"

"Draco went inside the man, making him do it, the man I thought he was actually the one I did it for nothing"

"Did what?"

"Draco went inside me thinking he could use all the hatred I had in my body to gain power"

"That still doesn't answer my question"

"I used the demonic powers of Draco, to send the man into the burning depths of Hell"

His jaw dropped

"But however, Draco has a good side"

"Huh?"

"He wanted revenge from the pain of lost love"

"There's light Draco and Dark Draco a Ying Yang combination, when Draco saw my family he didn't only feel jealousy, he could sense the love in our family which made him think of his, bringing some light out of him "

"So that's what's in you?"

"Pretty much, but the Darkness could take over at any minute,that is if Light Draco becomes weak enough, I have to learn how to use my abilities, demonic powers from Draco, to become stronger and destroy it once and for all"

"Why doesn't Draco just leave you?"

"Me and Draco have a bond together, both light and dark Draco, I guess they like living in awesome people"

"Where did you learn the story from?"

"A book I found"

"I'm hungry"

"C'mon I'll let you lick the pancake batter off the spoon"

"Pancake batter is nasty"

"Even when it's blueberry batter?"

"Why didn't you say so? "

They went downstairs

Ciara made the batter and Ryuto watched

"Ciara have you ever been adopted? "

"Many of times yes, but I ran away from all of them, then I found the right one"

"How many girls in the family?"

"Only me and my adoptive little bro" (He will be introduced in the sequel that's gonna be a shock who he is)

"Oh, well who taught you how to cook"

"Well when I first met my friends Reese and Jason at this fast food restaurant they were getting picked on by a group of boys so I stepped up to them, after that ass whooping I gave them, Reese and Jason saw me as a strong leader and we became friends, the owner of the restaurant knew the guys and he let me work there for money, I wasn't exactly rich ya know"

"Oh what's his name?"

"Benji, he reminds me of Benkei, he's big and loves hamburgers"

"Ha that sure sounds like Ben Ben to me"

"Yu where in the Helios did you come from?"

"From my room, I smelled batter so I came down"

"Well Ryuto gets the batter for the pancakes, you can have the batter for the blueberry muffins I'm baking later, plus I'm baking a cake"

Ryuga came downstairs and stopped when he saw Ciara still was in her Bra and Her Red and White boxers, well he was in Tsubasa's purple ones

"What for, your birthdays not until tomorrow?"

"Shut up Ryu, we get cake today and tomorrow! "

Ciara laughed And started making pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage

"Mmmmm the food smells so good in here"

"It taste good too"

Yu went upstairs and got the snap back and came downstairs with it And put it on Ciara's head backwards, how she used to wear it before

"You look just the same CeCe"

She had hair sticking out the open part of the snap back and the rest was down(Like Tyson from original beyblade)

"Yea?"

Ciara finally got done as Tsubasa came downstairs

"Good morning Tsubasa"

"Good morning everyone"

Yu sneezed

"Awwww do you have a cold"

Ciara felt his forehead

"Ahh-choo"

"That's it you need to rest"

"But Ahh-choo I don't want to"

Ciara passed him some tissues

"Too bad, I'll give you ice cream if you're good"

"Yay!Ice cream! "

"Hey! I want ice cream too"

"Don't worry you can have some too"

Ciara gave everybody plates of food

"Why don't you ever eat Ciara?"

Everyone looked up at her

"I dunno, I'm just never hungry"

"One time I was so sick I didn't have no energy, I couldn't move or anything"

"Naw Naw yo ass was just being lazy"

They all laughed at Ciara's comment

Ciara felt something calling her

"I'll be back"

"Ok terminator"

She went upstairs in her room and here mirror was glowing she went over to the mirror not to see her reflection, but she saw Draco

"The one with the greatest power still doesn't know it yet"

She stared

It was light Draco

"You must go and train to learn these powers of yours, there's more to this story than you'll ever know "

"Dragons first were elemental dragons,one dragon born with all elements rose up to the top and lead over the Dragons"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You're element is have to train with the other Elements to achieve complete success"

"Where are they?Who are they?"

"They're scattered throughout the world,you'll know it's them when the time comes"

"What about you and Dark Draco? "

"We are leader of the D.R"

"The D.R.?"

"Dragon Realm, I'm leader of all Light Demonic Dragons,Dark Draco is leader of Dark Demonic Dragons, we are leaders of two different organizations,The Elemental Dragons are the guardians of all Dragons"

"Still not seeing the point"

"Either way if you defeat with the little power you have,Draco he'll rise up again with his army of Dark Demonic you can do that,with the help of the Elemental you don't Draco will take control over the D.R. Then lead his Dark Demonic Dragons into the human world and steal the souls of the people and raise hell for all living things"

"Now you answered my question, but I thought-"

"Draco knew you were the one all along the story you know is nothing, he killed your family on purpose, your life was filled with too much happiness"

"My father? "

"That is not a complete story about your father and Draco, your father and Draco did have a battle, Draco went down your father did seal him away, you being his daughter was a bonus for Draco"

"Hmph I know my quest"

"Good Luck"

Light Draco disappeared, it was all confusing to her

**~2 Weeks Later~**

"Guys I'm going to be leaving for a while"

"WHAT!?"

"CeCe, but why?"

"It's something I have to do"

"Will you be back?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"A year at best"

Ciara looked at the bracelet Ryuga gave her on her birthday

"It'll fly by fast well C'ya"

Ciara left

The guy's were speechless

"How can she just leave like that?"

They all were sad

"That was close"

Ciara was worried

"I needed to get it over with if I gave them a chance to ask questions it would just hurt to leave, well the journey begins"

* * *

**Well this is the last chapter well when I get 4 OC's I'll start the sequel.I need OC's to start the story well bye**

**RainbowPancake, Out**


End file.
